Winx Club - Episode 301
|pe = The Phoenix Revealed |ne = Valtor's Mark |previous = The Shadow Phoenix}} The Princess' Ball is the first episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Valtor is an evil sorcerer plotting revenge against the Magic Dimension. When he strikes Aisha's planet of Andros, she returns there to save the mermaids. Meanwhile, the Winx prepare to go to Solaria for Stella's princess ball. Plot Semester break is about to start for Alfea. The girls pack up for break, except Musa and Aisha, who were going to go to the beach together. Bloom is upset and does not want to leave for break since she and Sky recently had an argument. As the girls set off on their own, a Solarian messenger arrives and announces that there will be a princess ball for Stella. Her father, King Radius, tells her that there will be a surprise that will make her very happy. Stella assumes that her parents are getting back together and is very happy. She invites the Winx to her princess ball, and they all depart for Magix.. The Winx are at a pizza place, where they meet Chimera and her two friends from Beta Academy. Chimera snatches the pie and Stella argues saying it was her pie. They fight over it. Bloom tries to get everyone to get along and tries to introduce herself. Chimera makes fun of Flora and Stella is angered. Chimera and her friends leave. The girls break up, Musa goes to the beach to meet up with Aisha, Tecna and Flora to check out the rest of the mall, and Bloom and Stella are finding the dresses. Bloom and Stella encounter Chimera again when Stella finds her perfect dress. They both race to the store. Chimera beats them. Stella demands to the cashier why Chimera got the dress and she didn't. The cashier told Stella that Chimera was going to be the princess of Solaria. They all meet back at the beach. Musa has a new hairdo, longer pigtails. The Specialists arrive and they greet the Winx. The ocean nearby starts acting weird, and Aisha notices it. When an enormous wave hits, the Winx and the Specialists save all the people in the water. A mermaid from Andros appears and tells Aisha that Andros is in trouble. Aisha leaves to Andros. Meanwhile, throughout the episode, the Trix were sent to the Omega Dimension. Icy was able to break out of her cell and break Stormy's and Darcy's. They encounter a wizard, Valtor, who was sentenced there for eternity. Icy break his cell and he vowed to get all his powers back from before. He takes the power of Andros, and transforms all the mermaids nearby into horrible creatures. Major Events *Stella receives news of her Princess Ball. *Stella meets Chimera and her friends from the Beta Academy. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy are freed. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy also freed Valtor. *Valtor invades Andros. *Musa's hair becomes longer. Debuts *Chimera *Valtor *Mermaids *Tala *Mermaid Sentries *Mer-monsters *Musa's Magic Winx (with long hair) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Villains **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Chimera *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Mermaids **Tala **Mermaid Sentries *Mer-monsters Spells Used *Safety Net - Bloom used it along with Speed of Sunlight to catch the puppies after their fall. *Speed of Sunlight - Stella used it along with Safety Net to catch the puppies after their fall. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Super Fantastic *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Rebecca Soler replaces Dani Shaffel as Tecna for Season 3 in the 4Kids version. **Soler's "Tecna" voice was used for another 4kids/Rainbow joint production "Huntik: Secrets and Seekers" as the female protagonist Sophie Casterwill. *The rockstar outfits Bloom and Stella tried on bear striking resemblance to Jem of the 80's show Jem and the Holograms. *This episode possibly takes place either the day after the Battle with Darkar or in the same week during which that battle occurred since the last episode of Season 2 supposedly takes place on the last day of the Alfea school year, while the first episode of Season 3 takes place on the first day of holidays. *One of the dresses that Stella tries resembles her princess dress from the Nick Specials. *As of this episode If You're a Winx replaces The Girls of the Winx Club as the ending theme song. *This episode first aired in the US almost four months before the Italian airing and just a few weeks after production for this episode finished. Mistakes *As Bloom and Stella were running from Chimera's temper tantrum, and upskirt shot reveals that Stella's underpants are orange, where in previous shots have shown them to be green *When Bloom step in the virtual fitting room, Flora's boots are shown Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes